Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî, Ñåâåðóñ
by Queen Margrete
Summary: Êàê óáðàòü Ëþöà Ìàëôîÿ è ÷òî èç ýòîãî ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòüñÿ...
1. Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî, Ñåâåðóñ

Æèçíü – ýòî âñåãäà îæèäàíèå òîãî ÷àñà, êîãäà äàëüíåéøåå çàâèñèò îò òâîèõ ðåøèòåëüíûõ äåéñòâèé. 

Ïàîëî Êîýëüî «Âåðîíèêà ðåøàåò óìåðåòü»

Ãëàâà 1. Ïàïà

Ñêîëüêî ðàç êëÿëàñü ñåáå, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. Íî âñå ïðîäîëæàëîñü. Íåóæåëè ÿ óæå íå ìîãó îñòàíîâèòüñÿ? Êàê íå ìîã îñòàíîâèòüñÿ îòåö. Ïàïà, çà÷åì òû òàê ïîñòóïèë ñî ìíîé? ß âçäîõíóëà. ß çíàëà îòâåò. Îòâåòîì áûëî îäèíî÷åñòâî.

Ìàìà óìåðëà, êîãäà ìíå áûëî ñåìü. Íî ÿ ïîìíþ ýòîò äåíü òàê, ñëîâíî îí áûë â÷åðà. ß ñèäåëà âíèçó, â çàëå, êîãäà èç ìàìèíîé ñïàëüíè ñïóñòèëñÿ äîêòîð.

- Äåòî÷êà, - îáðàòèëñÿ îí êî ìíå (ñ òåõ ïîð ïðè ïðîèçíåñåíèè ýòîãî ñëîâà ëþáûì, ìåíÿ íà÷èíàåò êîëîòèòü îçíîá – ÍÅÍÀÂÈÆÓ ÝÒÎ ÑËÎÂÎ!).

- Äåòî÷êà, ìíå íóæíî òåáå êîå-÷òî ðàññêàçàòü… - îí çàäóìàëñÿ, - î òâîåé ìàìå.

- Î ìàìå? – ÷òî ìîãëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ ñ ìàìîé? ïîäóìàëà ÿ òîãäà. Â òîò âå÷åð ìàìà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ïðåâîñõîäíî. Îíà âåñü âå÷åð ñìåÿëàñü, âåñåëèëà íàñ ñ òåòåé Ñàðîé. Îíà èñïåêëà ìîé ëþáèìûé ñëèâî÷íûé ïèðîã…

                  /_îíà çíàëà ÷òî óìðåò/_

Íåò, îíà íå çíàëà. Ïîòîì òåòÿ Ñàðà îáúÿñíèëà ìíå, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê íå ìîæåò çíàòü, êîãäà ó íåãî ñëó÷èòñÿ èíñóëüò. Ìàìà òîæå íå çíàëà.

*   *   *

À ïîòîì ïðèåõàë ïàïà. Îòêðûâ äâåðü, ÿ îêàçàëàñü ëèöîì ê ëèöó

_/ëèöîì ê æèâîòó/_

ñ âûñîêèì ìóæ÷èíîé. Êàê ñåé÷àñ ïîìíþ åãî îöåíèâàþùèé, ïðîíçèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä, ïîìíþ ñâî¸ äèêîå ñìóùåíèå ïîä ýòèì âçãëÿäîì è òàêîå æå æåëàíèå óáåæàòü, ñïðÿòàòüñÿ è íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå âûõîäèòü èç óêðûòèÿ. Ñåáå ÿ ïîêàçàëàñü âåëèêîé ãðåøíèöåé, à îí ïîêàçàëñÿ ìíå ðàñïëàòîé çà ìîè ãðåõè.

- Äæåññèêà? – ñïðîñèë îí õðèïëî. 

- Ä-äà, - ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ, íå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî æå ÅÌÓ íóæíî çäåñü, ãäå òîëüêî ÿ è òåòÿ Ñàðà, êîòîðûå â æèçíè è ìóõè íå îáèäåëè.

/_òîãäà ÿ ìíîãîãî íå ïîíèìàëà/_

- Äæåññèêà, ÿ òâîé îòåö…

×òî? Ìîé ïàïà? Íåò, ìîé ïàïà óìåð äî ìîåãî ðîæäåíèÿ… Èëè íå óìåð? Äà, èìåííî òîãäà ÿ, ñåìèëåòíÿÿ äåâ÷îíêà, îñîçíàëà, ÷òî íå âñå â ýòîì ìèðå åñòü ïðàâäà. Î òîì, ÷òî â ýòîì ìèðå åñòü ãîðå, ÿ óæå èìåëà ïðåäñòàâëåíèå. Íî ÷òîáû âîò òàê – âñå òî, î ÷åì ÿ çíàëà, òî, ÷òî ÿ ñ÷èòàëà ñâîèì ïî ïðàâó, âäðóã ïåðåâåðíóëîñü è èçâðàòèëîñü. Ìàìà, çà÷åì? Ýòîãî ÿ äî ñèõ ïîð åé íå ïðîñòèëà.

Â òîì ñîñòîÿíèè, â êîòîðîì ÿ íàõîäèëàñü ïîñëå ïðèçíàíèÿ ýòîãî âûñîêîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ÿ âðÿä ëè ñìîãëà îòâåòèòü íà åãî ïîñëåäóþùèå äåéñòâèÿ. Îí ïîäõâàòèë ìåíÿ íà ðóêè – ÿ íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëàñü – è ïîíåñ ìåíÿ ê ñâîåé ñåðåáðèñòîé ìàøèíå. ß ñèäåëà ó íåãî íà ðóêàõ è äóìàëà î ò¸òå Ñàðå. ß çíàëà, ÷òî áîëüøå å¸ íå óâèæó.

*   *   *

Ïàïà îêàçàëñÿ êèëëåðîì.

Âïåðâûå ÿ ýòî ïîíÿëà òðè ãîäà ñïóñòÿ ïîñëå ìîåãî ïîõèùåíèÿ èç äîìà ò¸òè Ñàðû. ß íàøëà â ïîäâàëå ñêëàä. Îðóæèÿ. Äà, ê äåñÿòè ãîäàì ÿ ïðåêðàñíî çíàëà, ×ÒÎ òàêîå îðóæèå, ÷òî îíî áûâàåò íàñòîÿùèì, à íå òàêèì, êàêèì çàáàâëÿþòñÿ ìàëü÷èøêè âî äâîðå. Îòåö ïîêàçûâàë ìíå èëëþñòðèðîâàííûå æóðíàëû è ðèñîâàë âèíòîâêè è ïèñòîëåòû. Ïîýòîìó óæå òîãäà â îðóæåéíîì ñêëàäå ÿ ðàçëè÷èëà ñíàéïåðñêóþ âèíòîâêó ÂÊÑ-94 ñ îïòè÷åñêèì ïðèöåëîì, ïèñòîëåòû – Berett'ó 92f ñ ãëóøèòåëåì è Desert Eagle … Êàþñü, óâèäåííîå íå ïîâåðãëî ìåíÿ â øîê.

ß ïîäíÿëàñü íàâåðõ, â êîìíàòó, ãäå ïàïà ñìîòðåë òåëåâèçîð.

- Ïàïà, ÿ çíàþ êòî òû…

Îòåö îòâë¸êñÿ îò òåëåâèçîðà, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ òÿæåëûì âçãëÿäîì.

- Ïóñòü ÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ, íî ÿ íå äóðà!

/_ê òîìó âðåìåíè ÿ óæå çíàëà ñëîâà è ïîõëåùå «äóðû»/_

-    ß çíàþ, çà÷åì òåáå íóæíî òàê ìíîãî îðóæèÿ. ÒÛ ÓÁÈÂÀÅØÜ ËÞÄÅÉ!

Ïîñëå ìîèõ ñëîâ îòåö ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî íå ïîíÿë ìåíÿ è îòâåðíóëñÿ. Íàâåðíîå, ìíå ñëåäîâàëî èñïóãàòüñÿ – ÌÎÉ ÏÀÏÀ ÍÀ¨ÌÍÛÉ ÓÁÈÉÖÀ, íî ÿ íå èñïóãàëàñü. ß äîæäàëàñü îòâåòà. Íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà îò òåëåâèçîðà, îòåö ïðîöåäèë ñêâîçü çóáû:

- Íå âñå ëþäè õîðîøèå. - Çàòåì îí ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ êî ìíå, - òû âåäü íàîáîðîò äóìàåøü? Íåò, äåòî÷êà,

/_íåíàâèæó/_

íà ñâåòå î÷åíü ìíîãî çëûõ ëþäåé.

- Ïàïà, íî îñòàëüíûå-òî õîðîøèå.

- Îñòàëüíûå ïðèòâîðÿþòñÿ õîðîøèìè, - áûë ìíå îòâåò.

È ÿ ïîâåðèëà. Îïÿòü. Ìîæåò, ýòî áûëî ãëóïî - âåðèòü ÒÀÊÎÌÓ ÷åëîâåêó. Îäíàêî ìîé ìèð ñíîâà ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ è èçâðàòèëñÿ. ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ìíå íå õâàòàåò âîçäóõà.

- À êàêèå ëþäè õóæå? êîòîðûå çëûå èëè êîòîðûå ïðèòâîðÿþòñÿ?

- Êîòîðûå ïðèòâîðÿþòñÿ…, - îí ñäåëàë ïàóçó, - êàê ò¸òÿ Ñàðà.

Ò¨Òß ÑÀÐÀ?!

Òàê ÿ ñòàëà êèëëåðîì.

*   *   *

Çà ïÿòíàäöàòü ïîñëåäóþùèõ ëåò ñî ìíîé ìíîãî ÷åãî ñëó÷èëîñü: øêîëà, êîëëåäæ, ñàìîóáèéñòâî îòöà, ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíàÿ æèçíü, îäèíî÷åñòâî è ðàáîòà. Íà ìîåé ñîâåñòè áûëî ïÿòü ãðîìêèõ óáèéñòâ è íåñêîëüêî ïî ìåëî÷è, íå ñ÷èòàëà. Âïðî÷åì, ê äâàäöàòè ïÿòè ãîäàì îò ìîåé ñîâåñòè ìàëî ÷òî îñòàëîñü. Òàê, æàëêèå ëîõìîòüÿ, òðåïûõàâøèåñÿ èíîãäà

_/íèêîãäà?/_

ãäå-òî â ðàéîíå æåëóäêà. 

Ýòî ìîãëî ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ äîëãî. Íî îäíàæäû…

Ãëàâà 2. Ãîñïîäèí Ì.

Íåäåëþ íàçàä, ÿ ïîëó÷èëà ïèñüìî ïî ýëåêòðîííîé ïî÷òå. Ïî ìîåìó ðàáî÷åìó àäðåñó.

_Õàðàêòåð Âàøåé äåÿòåëüíîñòè íå îñòàâëÿåò ñîìíåíèé â ìîåì ïðàâèëüíîì âûáîðå. 17 àïðåëÿ â 22.00 â ðåñòîðàíå «__Paris» ó íåêîãî ãîñïîäèíà Ì ñîñòîèòñÿ âñòðå÷à. Åñëè ýòîò ãîñïîäèí íå çàêîí÷èò ñâîé óæèí, Âàø áàíêîâñêèé ñ÷åò ïîïîëíèòñÿ íàçâàííîé Âàìè ñóììîé. _

_P.__S. Ôîòî ïîçæå._

_Çìåé._

Õà, êàê æå çàêàç÷èêè íå ëþáÿò ñëîâî «óáðàòü». ß îäåëàñü. Ïðîåõàëàñü äî óïîìÿíóòîãî ðåñòîðàíà, ïîóæèíàëà òàì, ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü êðûøåé ñîñåäíåãî çäàíèÿ è âåðíóëàñü äîìîé. Äîìà íàïèñàëà îòâåò Çìåþ, óêàçàâ æåëàåìóþ ñóììó è íîìåð áàíêîâñêîãî ñ÷åòà.

Â ìî¸ì ïî÷òîâîì ÿùèêå îêàçàëàñü ôîòêà êëèåíòà. Êðàñèâûé, ñåðîãëàçûé áëîíäèí

/_êðàøåíûé?/_

ñ íàäìåííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. Òàêèõ, îïðåäåë¸ííî, íàäî ìî÷èòü – îí ïðèòâîðÿëñÿ. Òàê ÷òî ãîñïîäèí Ì., íàñëàæäàéòåñü æèçíüþ ðîâíî äî 22.00, 17 àïðåëÿ. ß êèíóëà âçãëÿä â çåðêàëî -

/_ïàïî÷êà, ðîäíîé/_

ñ êàêîé ãàäêîé è áåçóìíîé óõìûëêîé âçèðàëî íà ìåíÿ ìî¸ ñîáñòâåííîå îòðàæåíèå.

/_íåóæåëè ÿ íàñòîëüêî áåçóìíà èëè… òîëüêî êàæóñü òàêîé?/_

*   *   *

Ñåìíàäöàòîå àïðåëÿ.

22.00 Èòàê, ÿ íà êðûøå, à êëèåíò òîëüêî ÷òî âîøåë â ðåñòîðàí. Êðàñèâûé, àðèñòîêðàòè÷åñêîãî âèäà áëîíäèí ëåò ñîðîêà, âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ êàêèì-òî ñòàðûì ìóæèêîì. Ãîñïîäèíó Ì. ÿâíî íå íðàâèëèñü íè ýòîò ìóæèê, íè ðåñòîðàí, íè, î÷åíü ïîõîæå, ýòîò ãîðîä.

/_íè÷åãî, ìèëûé, ñêîðî òû èçáàâèøüñÿ îò íåîáõîäèìîñòè ñìîòðåòü íà âñ¸ ýòî/_

×åðåç äâå ìèíóòû è ñîðîê ñåêóíä ãîñïîäèí Ì., íàêîíåö, ïåðåñòàë âåðòåòü ãîëîâîé, âûðàæàÿ ÂÑÅÌ ñâî¸ ïðåçðåíèå.

ß íàæàëà íà êóðîê.

*   *   *

Âåðíóâøèñü äîìîé, ÿ ïðèãîòîâèëà âàííó ñ àðîìàòíîé òðàâÿíîé ïåíîé. ß óæå ãîâîðèëà ïðî ëîõìîòüÿ â ðàéîíå æåëóäêà? Âàííà ïîìîãàëà ìíå ðàññëàáèòüñÿ…

*   *   *

×òî-òî ðàçáóäèëî ìåíÿ íî÷üþ.

/_èëè êòî-òî?/_

Â ìîåé êâàðòèðå îïðåäåë¸ííî ÁÛËÈ. Íå çíàþ êòî èëè ÷òî. ÏÎÑÒÎÐÎÍÍÅÅ, ÏÎÑÒÎÐÎÍÍÈÅ? Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, èíòóèöèÿ ìåíÿ ðåäêî ïîäâîäèëà. ß áåñøóìíî âûñêîëüçíóëà èç-ïîä îäåÿëà. Øîðîõ ó äâåðè îáðàòèë ìî¸ âíèìàíèå íà ôèãóðó

/_îòêóäà â ÌÎ¨Ì äîìå ôèãóðû??/_

â ÷¸ðíîì ïëàùå. «Ôèãóðà» ïîõîæå íå çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ìåíÿ óæå íåò â êðîâàòè. Ðóêà å¸ âçìåòíóëàñü – ðàçäàëñÿ ø¸ïîò è âíåçàïíî

/_ìíå ñòðàøíî…êòî-íèáóäü ÏÎÌÎÃ…/_

ñïàëüíþ îçàðèëè æ¸ëòàÿ âñïûøêà è óæàñíàÿ âîíü.

/_ì-ìîëíèÿ?/_

ß ëèõîðàäî÷íî ñîîáðàæàëà. Êòî ýòî? ÊÒÎ ìåíÿ íàø¸ë? ×òî çäåñü ÷åðò âîçüìè, ïðîèñõîäèò? ÏîëèöèÿÐåìáî×åðíûéïëàùëåòÿùèéíàêðûëüÿõíî÷è? Èñïûòàíèå íîâîãî îðóæèÿ?

Âäðóã ÿ ÷¸òêî îñîçíàëà: åñëè ÿ ÑÅÉ×ÀÑ ÆÅ îòñþäà íå âûáåðóñü, òî, ñàìîå ïîçäíåå, ÷åðåç äâå ìèíóòû ÿ óìðó.

Âîò îò ýòîé-òî ìûñëè ìíå è çàõîòåëîñü æèòü. Æèòü è âñ¸.

/_æèòü êàê âñå?/_

Ñîâåðøèâ ôàíòàñòè÷åñêèé ïðûæîê ÷åðåç êðîâàòü, ÿ ðâàíóëàñü ñêâîçü îêîííîå ñòåêëî ñî âòîðîãî ýòàæà.

_/Ãîñïîäèí Ì., ìîæåò, ñêîðî óâèäèìñÿ?/_

Ãëàâà 3. Ñåâåðóñ.

Çìåÿ çâàëè Ñåâåðóñ. Îí íàø¸ë ìåíÿ çà íåñêîëüêî êâàðòàëîâ îò ìîåãî áûâøåãî äîìà.

/_ÿ çíàþ, ÿ áîëüøå íå âåðíóñü òóäà ÍÈ-ÊÎÃ-ÄÀ/_

Âñÿ â öàðàïèíàõ è ãëóáîêèõ ïîðåçàõ, ñî ñëîìàííîé ðóêîé è, êàæåòñÿ, íîãîé, ÿ ñèäåëà ó êàìåííîé ñòåíû è äðîæàëà. Ìûñëåé â ãîëîâå íå áûëî. Ñîâñåì.

Îí ïîäîø¸ë êî ìíå, àêêóðàòíî âçÿë íà ðóêè (ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ ÿ áûëà íå â ñîñòîÿíèè) è ïðîøåïòàë:

- Óñïîêîéñÿ, ÿ Çìåé.

Çàòåì ìî¸ ñîçíàíèå îòêëþ÷èëîñü.

*   *   *

Òåìíîòà… Êàê æå õîðîøî! ×òî áûëî? ×òî-òî ïëîõîå… Íåò, íå õî÷ó äóìàòü! Íå áóäó… Êàê ñïîêîéíî… Êòî-òî âçÿë ìåíÿ çà ðóêó… Ïàïà?!

Â ãëàçà óäàðèë ÿðêèé ñâåò. Áîëüíî. ß ïðèùóðèëàñü.

- Ïàïà?

- Íåò… - ñóõîé, íåçíàêîìûé ãîëîñ.

Çðåíèå ïîñòåïåííî âåðíóëîñü êî ìíå. Íåò, ýòî áûë íå ïàïà, ýòî áûë ìóæ÷èíà ñðåäíèõ ëåò ñ äëèííûìè ÷¸ðíûìè âîëîñàìè è óñòàëûì ëèöîì. Çìåé.

- Çìåé?

- Çîâèòå ìåíÿ Ñåâåðóñ.

- Âû ïîõîæè íà ìîåãî îòöà.

- …

- Ìîé îòåö áûë óáèéöåé.

- ß ÍÅ ÂÀØ ÎÒÅÖ, - åãî ãîëîñ ñòàë ïîõîæ íà øèïåíèå.

- ß çíàþ, ïðîñòî ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû ìåíÿ âûñëóøàëè. Ïàïà âñåãäà ìåíÿ ñëóøàë, êîãäà ìíå áûëî ïëîõî.

È ÿ ðàññêàçàëà åìó âñ¸. Àáñîëþòíî. Ïðî ìàìó, ïðî ò¸òþ Ñàðó, ïðî ïàïó, ïðî ñâîþ æèçíü, ïðî ñâîþ ðàáîòó, ïðî ñâî¸ îäèíî÷åñòâî. Êîãäà ÿ çàêîí÷èëà, Ñåâåðóñ äîëãî ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ïðîíçèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì.

- Âàì íóæíî îòäîõíóòü.

Âîò òàê. À ÿ è íå íàäåÿëàñü íà òî, ÷òî îí îäîáðèò ìîé îáðàç æèçíè. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ÿ íèêàê íå ìîãëà îòäåëàòüñÿ îò îùóùåíèÿ, ÷òî îí âñ¸ ïîíÿë. Õîòÿ, íèêòî íå ìîæåò ïîíÿòü òàêóþ, êàê ÿ. Ñëèøêîì ñòðàííàÿ è æåñòîêàÿ ó ìåíÿ æèçíü.

*   *   *

Ïðîñíóâøèñü

/_î÷íóâøèñü?/_

ñíîâà, ÿ ðåøèëà çàíÿòüñÿ ñîáîé. ß âíèìàòåëüíî ñåáÿ îñìîòðåëà. Îñìîòð ìåíÿ øîêèðîâàë. Ïîõîæå, ñî âòîðîãî ýòàæà ÷åðåç ñòåêëî ÿ íå ïðûãàëà

/_èëè ïðûãàëà íå ÿ? Áðåä…/_

èëè ïðûãàëà, íî íåäåëè äâå íàçàä. ×òî-î-î? ß âñêî÷èëà ñ êðîâàòè. Ðóêà – öåëàÿ è íåâðåäèìàÿ, íîãà, ÿ ïîïðûãàëà íà íåé äëÿ âåðíîñòè – òîæå.

- Âñ¸, - ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ, îïóñêàÿñü íà êðîâàòü, - ÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñâèõíóëàñü.

Ñåâåðóñ, îí äîëæåí çíàòü, ÷òî ñî ìíîé ïðîèçîøëî. Ðàñïàõíóâ äâåðü, ÿ î÷óòèëàñü íà ëåñòíèöå.

- Ñåâåðóñ, - êðèêíóëà ÿ, - âû çäåñü?

- Äà, ñïóñêàéòåñü, ÿ íà êóõíå.

Ñåâåðóñ ãîòîâèë. Ïîòÿíóâ íîñîì âîçäóõ, ÿ îùóòèëà, ÷òî ïðîãîëîäàëàñü. Íå ñåé÷àñ, îäåðíóëà ÿ ñåáÿ. ß íå çà åäîé ñþäà ïðèøëà.

- Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ õîòåëà óçíàòü…, - íà÷àëà ÿ.

- Ïîçæå. Ïîçæå ìû îáî âñ¸ì ïîãîâîðèì, à òåïåðü ñàäèòåñü åñòü.

*   *   *

- Ñåâåðóñ, ïîæàëóéñòà ðàññêàæèòå ÷òî ñî ìíîé.

Ìû ñèäåëè íà êðûëüöå íåáîëüøîãî äåðåâÿííîãî äîìèêà. Ñåâåðóñ îáúÿñíèë, ÷òî ìû íàõîäèìñÿ  íåäàëåêî îò ãîðîäà, ó íåãî íà äà÷å.

/_êàê ìû ñþäà äîáðàëèñü? Óæ íå òåëåïîðòèðîâàëèñü ëè?/_

Ñåâåðóñó ÿ ïîêà íå âåðèëà. ß õîòåëà ïðîâåðèòü: ìîæíî ëè áûëî âîîáùå åìó äîâåðÿòü? Ïàïà ãîâîðèë ìíå, ÷òî ëþäè áûâàþò èëè çëûìè, èëè ïðåòâîðÿþùèìèñÿ. Îäíàêî îí íå çíàë, ÷òî áûâàþò è äðóãèå ëþäè – ëþäè, êîòîðûì ìîæíî âåðèòü. Îí íå çíàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ðÿäîì ñ íèì íå áûëî òàêèõ ëþäåé. À ÿ çíàþ. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ó ìåíÿ áûë ïàïà, ýòî ðàç, ó ìåíÿ áûëà ÿ ñàìà (ñåáå ÿ äîâåðÿëà), ýòî äâà. È òàêèì ÷åëîâåêîì ìîã ñòàòü Ñåâåðóñ. À ìîã è íå ñòàòü. ß âñåãäà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êîãäà ëþäè ìíå âðóò.

- ×òî ñ ÂÀÌÈ? Ïî-ìîåìó ñ âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå.

- Íåò, ìíå íóæåí äðóãîé îòâåò.

- Êàêîé æå? Âû õîòèòå ñàìè ñåáå îòâåòèòü? – åãî ãóáû èçîãíóëèñü â óõìûëêå.

ß ðåøèëà íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà åãî èçä¸âêè.

- Ñêîëüêî ÿ çäåñü?

- Õì, à âåäü ýòî óæå äðóãîé âîïðîñ.

- Ñåâåðóñ, ïðåêðàòèòå ïðèäèðàòüñÿ ê ñëîâàì!

- ß íå ìîãó âàì ýòîãî îáåùàòü.

Øøøøø… Äæåññèêà, óñïîêîéñÿ. ß âåëà áû ñåáÿ òî÷íî òàê æå, åñëè áû íå õîòåëà ðàñêðûâàòü ñåêðåò. Õîðîøî, Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ïîïðîáóþ ïî-äðóãîìó.

- Òîãäà ÿ ðàññêàæó âàì ñàìà: âû ïðîñèòå óáðàòü íåêîãî ãîñïîäèíà Ì. ß âûïîëíÿþ çàêàç è îáíàðóæèâàþ ó ñåáÿ â êâàðòèðå íî÷üþ ñòðàííîãî âèäà ôèãóðó,

/_ïðèçðàêà/_

êîòîðàÿ ïûòàåòñÿ ðàçìàçàòü ìåíÿ ïî ìîåé æå ñîáñòâåííîé (òóò èíòîíàöèÿ ìîåãî ãîëîñà íà÷àëà ïîâûøàòüñÿ) êðîâàòè âîíþ÷åé æåëòîé ìîëíèåé. Âû ÷òî, ñ÷èòàåòå ÝÒÎ íîðìàëüíûì?

/_òåáå ëè ãîâîðèòü î íîðìàëüíîñòè?/_

Ñåâåðóñ õîòåë ìíå îòâåòèòü, íî ÿ íå äàëà åìó è ðòà ðàñêðûòü.

- Çàòåì, ñïàñàÿ ñâîþ øêóðó,

/_óáèéöû òîæå õîòÿò æèòü/_

ÿ âûïðûãèâàþ â îêíî è óáåãàþ. Ïîòîì ìåíÿ íàõîäèòå âû, çàêàç÷èê ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, è çà÷åì-òî ñïàñàåòå. Âàøè äåéñòâèÿ âûçûâàþò ó ìåíÿ íîâûå âîïðîñû. ÊÀÊ âû ìåíÿ íàøëè? È íå ïðîùå áûëî îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ óìèðàòü â òîì ïåðåóëêå? - ß âñêî÷èëà ñ ìåñòà è ñòàëà ðàñõàæèâàòü ïî êðûëüöó, - Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ çàêîí÷èëà êóðñû ïåðâîé ïîìîùè, òàêèå ïîðåçû, òåì áîëåå ñëîìàííàÿ ðóêà, íå ìîãóò çàæèòü çà äâà äíÿ!

- Âû ïðàâû, - îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ, - ïðîøëî ãîðàçäî áîëüøå âðåìåíè. Ïðîøëà öåëàÿ íåäåëÿ. Ê òîìó æå ðóêà ó âàñ íå ñëîìàíà, à ïîðåçû – ñóùèå öàðàïèíû. Ïîâåðüòå, ÿ òîæå çàêîí÷èë õì… ìåäèöèíñêèå êóðñû. Âû áûëè â øîêå, à â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè ëþäè ñêëîííû ïðåóâåëè÷èâàòü.

Ëæ¸øü. Íî çà÷åì? ß æå ÷óâñòâóþ, ÿ çíàþ – òû ëæ¸øü. Êòî òû, Ñåâåðóñ? Ïî÷åìó òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ òåáå íå ïîâåðþ?

- Ïî÷åìó òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ òåáå íå ïîâåðþ? – ñïðîñèëà ÿ.

Áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ÿ îçàäà÷èëà åãî ÒÀÊÈÌ âîïðîñîì.

- Ñåâåðóñ, Âû (ÿ ðåøèëà áîëüøå íå ôàìèëüÿðíè÷àòü) ìíå ëæ¸òå. ß ìîãó äîêàçàòü âàì, ÷òî ïðîøëà âñåãî ïàðà äíåé.

Ñåâåðóñ ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâè, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë.

- Íîãòè, - ÿ ïîäíåñëà ê åãî ëèöó ñâîþ ðóêó, - âèäèòå? Äâà äíÿ íàçàä ÿ èõ êðàñèëà.

Îí ÿâíî íå ïîíèìàë ê ÷åìó ÿ êëîíþ. Êîíå÷íî, âåäü Ñåâåðóñ íå áûë æåíùèíîé. Òåïåðü íàñòàëà ìîÿ î÷åðåäü óõìûëÿòüñÿ.

- Ñåâåðóñ, çà íåäåëè îíè áû îòðàñëè. ß áû ýòî çàìåòèëà. Åñëè òîëüêî âû íå ñäåëàëè ìíå ìàíèêþð.

Åñëè áû âçãëÿäîì ìîæíî áûëî óáèâàòü… ×òî æ, òîãäà áû ÿ îñòàëàñü áåç ðàáîòû. 

- Âû ìíå íå ïîâåðèòå, - îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íà êàáëóêàõ è áûñòðî âîø¸ë â äîì.

- Ïî÷åìó? – çàäàëà ÿ âîïðîñ çàõëîïíóâøåéñÿ äâåðè.

Ãëàâà 4. Ãàððè.

Áîëüøå ÿ íå ïûòàëàñü âûòÿíóòü èç Ñåâåðóñà ïîäðîáíîñòè î ïðîèñøåäøåì. Òåïåðü îí ãîâîðèë îäíîñëîæíûìè ôðàçàìè, ÿ îãðàíè÷èâàëàñü æåñòàìè è êèâêàìè. Âñ¸ ýòî âðåìÿ ÿ íå ïåðåñòàâàëà íàáëþäàòü çà íèì. È ñ êàæäûì ÷àñîì ÿ âñå áîëüøå îñîçíàâàëà ñòðàííîñòü ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Îí áûë ñëîâíî íå èç ýòîãî ìèðà. À åù¸ îí áûë ïðîòèâíèêîì òåõíè÷åñêîãî ïðîãðåññà, ïðåäïî÷èòàÿ ñâå÷è ýëåêòðè÷åñòâó, êàìèí ýëåêòðîîáîãðåâàòåëþ, ïåðî øàðèêîâîé ðó÷êå. Î ïîñëåäíåì ÿ óçíàëà, çàãëÿíóâ ê Ñåâåðóñó â êàáèíåò. Ñåâåðóñ ÷òî-òî ïèñàë – ÿ, êîíå÷íî, åãî îòâëåêëà. Çà ýòî îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ÒÀÊÈÌ âûðàçèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì, ÷òî ÿ ïîñïåøèëà âûñêî÷èòü çà äâåðü. 

Âäðóã ÿ óñëûøàëà ñòóê. È èñïóãàëàñü. Ê íàì êòî-òî ïðèø¸ë. Ìíå ïðåäñòàâèëàñü «ôèãóðà» â ÷¸ðíîì ïëàùå, æ¸ëòàÿ ìîëíèÿ, îòâðàòèòåëüíûé çàïàõ – ÿ â óæàñå ñîäðîãíóëàñü. Âïðî÷åì, ìíå ñåé÷àñ æå ïîäóìàëîñü, ÷òî «ôèãóðà» â äâåðü ñòó÷àòü áû íå ñòàëà.

Çà ïîðîãîì ñòîÿë ïàðåíü ëåò âîñåìíàäöàòè. Ëîõìàòûé è â î÷êàõ. Î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ìåíÿ îí çäåñü óâèäåòü íå îæèäàë.

- Ìîãó ÿ âèäåòü ïðîôåññîðà?

/_Ñåâåðóñ – ïðîôåññîð?!/_

- Ñåâåðóñà?

Îí êèâíóë. ×òî æ, åñëè áû î÷êàðèê áûë òîé ñàìîé «ôèãóðîé», îí áû ìåíÿ óæå ïðèêîí÷èë. Íà åãî ìåñòå ÿ áû ÒÀÊ ñäåëàëà.  

ß îòñòóïèëà îò äâåðè, ïðîïóñêàÿ åãî â äîì.

- Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ãàððè, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí ìîåé ñïèíå.

ß êèâíóëà, íî ïðåäñòàâëÿòüñÿ íå ñòàëà. Íó, íå íðàâèëñÿ îí ìíå – ñëèøêîì ÷åñòíûé ó íåãî âèä.

- Ñåâåðóñ, ê âàì Ãàððè, - êðèêíóëà ÿ è óøëà èç ïðèõîæåé, ïðåäîñòàâèâ Ãàððè ñàìîìó ñåáå. ß ïðîøëà íà êóõíþ è ïîïûòàëàñü íå ïîäñëóøèâàòü. Íî íåêîòîðûå îáðûâêè âñ¸ æå äî ìåíÿ äîëåòàëè. (íå áóäó ÿ çàæèìàòü óøè, â êîíöå êîíöîâ ìîãëè áû è òèøå ïîãîâîðèòü)

- …Ìàëôîé ìåðòâ, äà, çíàþ … Âîëüäåìîðò íå ñìîæåò òåïåðü … ïåðåäàé … äèðåêòîð … ïðèñëàòü … ÷åì òû … äåâóøêà òåáÿ íå êàñàåòñÿ, Ïîòòåð … Óïèâàþùèéñÿ íàø¸ë … îíà èç îêíà …

Àõèíåÿ êàêàÿ-òî. Âîò ïîýòîìó íå ëþáëþ ïîäñëóøèâàòü. Êîãäà íè÷åãî íå ñëûøíî, òîãäà íè÷åãî íå ïîíÿòíî. Ñ÷èòàþ ÷òî ïîäñëóøèâàòü – íèæå ìîåãî äîñòîèíñòâà. Ïîéäó ëó÷øå ïî÷èòàþ, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ïèñàë. Ìîæåò, ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîéìó. Òèõîíå÷êî ïðîáðàâøèñü â êàáèíåò, ÿ ïîäîøëà ê ñòîëó è ïðîáåæàëàñü âçãëÿäîì ïî çàïèñÿì. Ïàïî÷êà, ìèëûé, ýòî ÅÃÎ äíåâíèê.

_… ß íàáëþäàë çà ìíîãèìè êèëëåðàìè, à äëÿ çàäàíèÿ Àëüáóñà âûáðàë èìåííî å¸. Ìû ñ íåé ïîõîæè. Îíà ñïðàâèòñÿ…_

_… Íó è ÷òî èç òîãî, ÷òî îíà óáèéöà, êàæäûé âûæèâàåò â ýòîì ìèðå êàê ìîæåò. Ìíå òîæå ïðèõîäèëîñü óáèâàòü. ß âûæèâàþ â ýòîì ìèðå êàê ìîãó…_

_… ß è îíà. Ìû îäèíîêè ñðåäè ëþäåé…_

_… Ñåãîäíÿ îíà ðàññêàçàëà ìíå ïðî ñâîþ æèçíü, áåäíàÿ äåâî÷êà. Êàê ÿ å¸ ïîíèìàþ…_

_… íå ñìîã åé ñîëãàòü, êàê íå ìîãó ñîâðàòü ñåáå. Íåò, îíà ìíå íå ïîâåðèò. ×òî ÿ ñêàæó åé? Äæåññèêà, ÿ – ìàã, äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â ñêàçêó?…_

ß çàïëàêàëà. ß ïîâåðèëà åìó, ñåáå – íàì. (ÿ âñåãäà âåðèëà â ÍËÎ, â ïðèçðàêîâ, ïî÷åìó áû íå ïîâåðèòü â âîëøåáíèêà?)

Â òðåòèé, â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, ìîé ìèð ðàçëåòåëñÿ âäðåáåçãè.

- ×òî ÒÛ òóò äåëàåøü?!

Ñåâåðóñ. Çäåñü. Ñìîòðèò. Íà ìåíÿ.

ß íå âûäåðæàëà è áðîñèëàñü ê íåìó.

- Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ âåðþ òåáå. Òåïåðü òû íå îäèíîê.

/_òåïåðü ß íå îäèíîêà/_

Òîãäà ÿ â ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî âåðèëà. Ìíå æå íóæíî áûëî âî ÷òî-òî âåðèòü.

Ñåâåðóñ îáíÿë ìåíÿ, ìÿãêî êîñíóëñÿ ñâîèìè ãóáàìè ìîèõ ãóá è ïðîøåïòàë:

- Íåíàâèæó Ïîòòåðà, âå÷íî îí âñ¸ ïîðòèò. ß íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû óçíàëà.

ß áûëà ïðîñòî îáÿçàíà åìó ÝÒÎ ñêàçàòü.

- Çíàåøü, ìíå îí òîæå íå ïîíðàâèëñÿ.

Ñåâåðóñ óëûáíóëñÿ. 

Ãëàâà 5. ß.

Íó, âîò è âñ¸. Ïàïà ó÷èë ìåíÿ äåëàòü òàê: êîãäà õî÷åøü ÷òî-òî çàáûòü, ïðîñòî íàïèøè ýòî íà áóìàãå, à çàòåì ñîæãè. ß ðåøèëà çàáûòü ñâîþ ïðîøëóþ æèçíü. Ñîâñåì. Âñ¸, ÷òî ÿ íàïèñàëà, ñåé÷àñ ïîéäó è ñîæãó â êàìèíå… Íåò, íå âñ¸. Òîëüêî ïåðâûå ÷åòûðå ãëàâû. Ïÿòóþ îñòàâëþ ñåáå êàê íàïîìèíàíèå.

Ïîñëå òîãî ïîöåëóÿ â êàáèíåòå Ñåâåðóñ îáúÿñíèë ìíå ìíîãîå. Ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæíà áûëà óáðàòü ãîñïîäèíà Ìàëôîÿ – äðóãèì ñïîñîáîì ñäåëàòü ýòî áûëî íåâîçìîæíî. Ïî÷åìó îí ñïàñ ìåíÿ, ïî÷åìó åìó íóæíî óéòè. Íàâñåãäà… ß ñíîâà åìó ïîâåðèëà. Ïîâåðèëà, ÷òî ìû èç ðàçíûõ ìèðîâ, ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîãó æèòü ñðåäè âîëøåáíèêîâ, à îí - ñðåäè îáû÷íûõ ëþäåé.

ß ñêàçàëà, ÷òî íèêîãäà åãî íå çàáóäó. Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå çàáóäåò ìåíÿ. ß ñêàçàëà åìó ñïàñèáî. Îí ñïðîñèë, çà ÷òî? ß îòâåòèëà: çà ìåíÿ.

ß âçÿëà åãî ðóêó â ñâîþ, ïðèæàëà ê ãðóäè, à çàòåì óøëà, íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü. Âûøëà èç äîìèêà, íàøëà íåâäàëåêå äîðîãó è óåõàëà. Â äðóãóþ ñòðàíó.

Òåïåðü ó ìåíÿ íîâàÿ æèçíü. Òåïåðü ÿ ñ÷àñòëèâà. Ñïàñèáî òåáå, Ñåâåðóñ. Òû ïîìîã ïîíÿòü ìíå, ÷òî ÿ íå òàê îäèíîêà, êàê ìíå êàçàëîñü.


	2. Âçãëÿäû

Ýòî äàæå íå ïðîäîëæåíèå, à òàê, êàðòèíêà èç æèçíè.

«Âçãëÿäû».

Ïóñòûííàÿ íàáåðåæíàÿ. Ñåðîå íåáî. Äîæäü.

Ïî ìîñòó ÷åðåç Ñåíó øëà äåâóøêà â äëèííîì ÷åðíîì ïëàùå. Çàêóòàâøèñü â øàðô è çàñóíóâ ðóêè â êàðìàíû, îíà ìåäëåííî îáâåëà ìðà÷íûì âçãëÿäîì óëèöó.  Íèêîãî. Äåâóøêà íàõìóðèëàñü, äîñòàëà ïà÷êó ñèãàðåò è çàêóðèëà.

- ×åðòîâà ïîãîäà, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà è âûêèíóâ ñèãàðåòó, çàøëà â áëèæàéøóþ äâåðü. Ýòî îêàçàëîñü êàôå. Äåâóøêà ñåëà çà ñòîëèê, ðàñïîëàãàâøèéñÿ â óãëó è ïî ýòîé ïðè÷èíå ñêðûòûé îò áîëüøèíñòâà ïîñòîðîííèõ ëþáîïûòíûõ  âçãëÿäîâ.

- Êîôå ñ øîêîëàäîì, - ñäåëàëà çàêàç îíà è, ïîäïåðåâ ãîëîâó ðóêîé, ïðèíÿëàñü ðàññìàòðèâàòü òåõ, êîòîðûå îòâàæèëèñü âûéòè èç äîìà â òàêóþ ïîãîäó.

- Ñåðûå, îáûêíîâåííûå ëþäè, - ïðîøåïòàëà äåâóøêà, - âàì íåêóäà ïîéòè è âû ðåøàåòå ïðîâåñòè ñâîé âûõîäíîé â îáû÷íîì êàôå, êîãäà âîêðóã ñòîëüêî âñåãî èíòåðåñíîãî.

Âèäèìî, äåâóøêà õîòåëà äîáàâèòü åù¸ ïàðó ñëîâ, íî ñïîõâàòèâøèñü ïðèêðûëà ðîò ðóêîé. Ïîñèäåâ â òàêîì ïîëîæåíèè ïàðó ìèíóò, îíà, íàêîíåö, îòíÿëà ðóêó è çàÿâèëà:

- Äæåññèêà, ïðåêðàòè ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñàìà ñ ñîáîé. Ýòî ïëîõàÿ ïðèâû÷êà… Òåïåðü òåáå åñòü ñ êåì ïîãîâîðèòü.

Îôèöèàíò ïðèíåñ åé ãîðÿ÷óþ, äûìÿùóþñÿ ÷àøêó. Äæåññèêà àêêóðàòíî, ÷òîáû íå îáæå÷üñÿ âçÿëà ÷àøêó â ðóêè è îñòîðîæíî îòõëåáíóëà. Âäðóã å¸ âíèìàíèå  ïðèâëåêëè íîâûå ïîñåòèòåëè, âèäèìî âîøåäøèå â êàôå, êîãäà îíà ðàçáèðàëàñü ñ ÷àøêîé – õóäîé áëîíäèí è âûñîêèé, áëåäíûé áðþíåò.

Ïîñìîòðåâ íà ïîñëåäíåãî, äåâóøêà îòñòàâèëà â ñòîðîíó ÷àøêó, îòêèíóëàñü íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà, ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà è ïîáëàãîäàðèëà Áîãà çà òî, ÷òî îíà ñèäåëà çà ñàìûì íåçàìåòíûì ñòîëèêîì.

- Ñåâåðóñ… - ïðîòÿíóëà îíà è ñíîâà îòêðûëà ãëàçà.

Ñåâåðóñ è åãî ñïóòíèê óæå ñåëè. Ñåâåðóñ ñèäåë ê íåé ñïèíîé. À áëîíäèí – íàïðîòèâ.

Ïîíàáëþäàâ çà ñâåòëîâîëîñûì, äåâóøêà ïðèøëà ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ìóæ÷èíû ïðèøëè ñþäà íå ïðîñòî âûïèòü ïî ÷àøå÷êå êîôå. Íåò, îíè ïðèøëè ïîãîâîðèòü î ÷åì-òî î÷åíü âàæíîì.

- Î ÷åì-òî ëè÷íîì?! – íàðóøèëà Äæåññèêà ñâîè ïðàâèëà.

Äåâóøêà ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà è ïîãðóçèëàñü â âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. _Ñåâåðóñ, ñèäÿùèé çà ïèñüìåííûì ñòîëîì, ãîòîâÿùèé çàâòðàê, öåëóþùèé å¸._ Îíà øóìíî âûäîõíóëà, ñìàõíóëà ñëåçèíêó è ÷åðòûõíóëàñü. Çà÷åì îíà ýòî âñïîìèíàåò? ×òî áûëî, òî ïðîøëî. Îòêóäà-òî âçÿëîñü æåëàíèå ïîïàñòüñÿ åìó íà ãëàçà, ÷òîáû è Ñåâåðóñ âñïîìíèë. Âñïîìíèë å¸. Åñëè ÷òî-òî äåëàòü, òî òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ, ïîêà íå èñ÷åçëà ðåøèìîñòü. Îíà ðåçêî âñòàëà.

«Ñòîï!» - ïðîíåñëîñü ó íå¸ â ãîëîâå. - «Íå ñìåé! Òû æå îáåùàëà!»

«Îáåùàëà», - ñîãëàñèëàñü îíà ñ ñîáîé, - «è ÷òî èç ýòîãî? ß òàê õî÷ó. ß âñåãäà äåëàþ òîëüêî òî, ÷òî õî÷ó.»

«Íî Ñåâåðóñ… ïîæàëåé õîòü åãî!»

Áëîíäèí îïëàòèë ñ÷¸ò.

Äæåññèêà ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê èõ ñòîëèêó.

Ñåâåðóñ âñòàë è ïîäàë ñïóòíèêó ðóêó.

/_×òî-î-î???/_

Äæåññèêà ïðîøëà ïîëîâèíó ðàññòîÿíèÿ.

Áëîíäèí óëûáíóëñÿ, çàãëÿäûâàÿ Ñåâåðóñó â ãëàçà.

Äæåññèêà îñòàíîâèëàñü. Îíà óâèäåëà ÅÃÎ ëèöî. Ñåâåðóñ áûë âëþáëåí. ×òî-òî âçîðâàëîñü ó íå¸ â ãðóäè è ñòàëî òàê áîëüíî-áîëüíî.

Ìóæ÷èíû íàïðàâèëèñü ê âûõîäó.

Äæåññèêà îñòàëàñü ñòîÿòü íà ìåñòå.

/_Íó âåðíèñü, ïîæàëóéñòà, íó ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ, âñïîìíè…/_

Îí ñëîâíî óñëûøàë å¸ ìîëüáó è îáåðíóëñÿ, áðîñàÿ ïîñëåäíèé âçãëÿä íà ñòîëèê, ïðîâåðÿÿ íå çàáûëè ëè îíè ÷åãî. Åãî âçîð ñêîëüçíóë ïî äåâóøêå. 

- Ñåâåðóñ… - áåççâó÷íî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà.

Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ, ñëîâíî ÷òî-òî ïðèïîìèíàÿ. Äåâóøêà ïðèáëèçèëàñü, íî íå îñòàíîâèëàñü ðÿäîì ñ íèì, êàê îí, î÷åâèäíî, îæèäàë. Îíà ïå÷àëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, è âûøëà. Ïîäíÿëà âîðîòíèê è áûñòðî çàøàãàëà ê ìîñòó. Äâà ãîäà íàçàä îíà âûêèíóëà Ñåâåðóñà èç ñâîåé ãîëîâû, èç ñâîåãî ñåðäöà.

Ïåðåä Äæåññèêîé ïðèòîðìîçèë ñåðåáðèñòûé àâòîìîáèëü.

- Äîðîãàÿ, ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå?

- Äà, Äýéâ, äóìàþ, äà…ïîåõàëè…    __


End file.
